First Meetings
by TimeTrekker
Summary: A collection of one-shots, featuring members of the Enterprise crew. More inside.
1. Pavel Chekov

_**This work is a collection of one-shots of various members of everyone's favorite space explorers meeting potential romantic interests for the first time. This was really just me practicing writing different types of characters, but I thought it would be fun share. As of right now, it will just be Chekov, Sulu, Scotty, and Kirk since I sort of already did thisbwith Bones in Just Like Jesse James and I'm leaving the canon Spock/Uhura pairing in place.**_

* * *

 **First Meeting: Chekov**

It had been six months since the destruction of Vulcan and the battle with the Narada, and three weeks since the start of the new Starfleet Academy school year. The crew of the Enterprise were assigned housing on the Academy campus, and those who still had classes to take were trying to pick up where they left off.

Ensign Pavel Chekov was no exception. This was the last semester before he was officially graduated. However, as he passed numerous other cadets rushing to their classes, he was not going to one of his own classes. With his numerous PADDs under his arm and in his heavy backpack, he was taking one of his free hours to head to Commander Leia's Intermediate Stellar Cartography class. The Endorian approached Pavel two weeks ago about giving a presentation on the term project the Russian had done for the class a year and a half ago. The small teddy-bear looking commander said that she thought it would be a good example for her class as they were all working on their projects now and would give her cadets a benchmark to strive for.

He arrived fifteen minutes before the class was to start, giving him plenty of time for him to set up his presentation.

"Many thanks for doing this for me, Ensign," Leia said.

"Eet ees no problem, Commander," Pavel replied. "I am happy to help." Students began to file in, several giving the seventeen-year-old questioning looks as they passed.

"Ensign, a small number of seats in the back have not been assigned to students," Leia said. "Would you like to be seated before class?"

"Of course, ma'am," Pavel replied with a nod, taking the hint. He grabbed his backpack and took a seat at the back of the room. Immediately, the girl in one seat up and one row over turned in her seat to flirt with him, in spite of the fact that she was a least four years older than he was.

"Just added the class, Cadet Cutie?" she asked with was supposed to a seductive smile.

Pavel shook his head. "I haff already taken zis class."

The blonde's bright smile faded slightly in confusion. "Retaking it, then?" she asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Nyet. I passed zis class a year and a half ago wiz flying colors," he said. "Commander Leia ees a vonderful eestructor."

She sent him a incredulous look just as the bell ran to start class.

"Good afternoon, class," Commander Leia greeted from where she stood on a chair so the class could see her over the podium, which had been shorten as much as possible in an attempt to make small enough for the child-sized instructor. "It is my hope that you did not comsume so much at your mid-day meal that you should fall asleep in class." She smiled knowingly around the room as low chuckles and giggles broke out amongst the student. "It would be a great shame, for I have made arrangements for a treat for you today. After our quiz, Ensign Chekov, previous student of this class-"

Just then, a knock at the door interrupted her. The door opened, and a hover-chair bound Admiral Pike entered, closely followed by a young cadet with chestnut brown hair. She looked about Pavel's age.

She entered shyly, tugging nervously on the skirt of her uniform. _Vhy did zey make zee female uniforms so short?_ Pavel wondered. _Zey don't necessarily look bad, but eef a girl ees uncorfortable een eet..._

"This is Cadet Owens," Amiral Pike said, handing Commander Leia a file. "I have authorized her to join your class, Commander Leia."

The Endorian glanced through the first page or two of the file and nodded. "It all appears to be in order," she said. "Cadet, you may take a seat in the back with Ensign Chekov."

The girl nodded and glanced back at Pike. "Go on, Cadet," he encouraged with a wave of his hand. "Sorry to interrupt, Commander. As you were." He turned and left the room. Keeping her head down, the girl made her way to the back of the room and hesitantly slid into the seat beside Pavel.

"Hi, I'm Pavel," he whispered with a smile. Her brown eyes flicked up to his blue-green ones for a moment before lowering shyly again. "M-Millie," she whispered back. _Hmm, Millie...Unusual name..._

"As I was saying," Leia said. "Ensign Chekov, a previous student of this class, has agreed to present the term project he completed for this class three semesters ago."

Several student turned to gaze at Pavel in amazement, and a low murmur broke out.

"That is enough," Leia commented, bringing the class' attention back to herself. "You will have ample time to stare at him when he gives his presentation. Please, prepare for a quiz. Except for you, Miss Owens; I will excuse you for today since you are new."

The girl nodded, took out her PADD and stylus, laid them neatly in her desk, and waited silently, giving Pavel a chance to really look at her.

Her red-brown hair was pinned up in a odd way: the front section from each side was rolled up and away from her face and the rest was pinned in a knot at the base of her head. Her make-up was odd too. A thin line of black edged her long dark lashes and winged out at the outer corner. That was not terribly usual, but most girls wore more eye make-up than just a little eye liner. Her lips were tinted red, just a few shades lighter than her uniform. That was not strange either, but he had not seen girl wear red lipstick to class. Clubs and bars out on the town, sure, but not class. It all looked...old-fashioned, somehow. Like the way girls did themselves up decades ago or something. In fact, everything about her, the way she held herself, her choice of a antique leather satchel for her school bag, her appearance, all seemed to say that she was from a time when things were different. Pavel could not place it, but he was sure he had seen girls that her before, though where, he had no idea. He could not remember ever meeting a girl like her.

Despite it all, he decided that he thought it suited her somehow.

 _Where are you from?_ he wrote on his PADD in a blank document and showed her.

She paused for a moment, then, picking up her stylus, wrote a reply on her own PADD. _Originally Devenshire, England, but I have lived most of my life Montana._

 _Isn't that what they call the "Big Sky Country"?_

 _Yes._ A smiley face was added by the affirmative.

 _Why?_

 _The sky looks quite, well, big there. Especially at night when it seems you can see every star in the galaxy._

 _Sounds lovely._

 _Where are you from, Ensign?_

 _Village near St. Petersburg._

 _As in Russia?_

 _Da._

 _What is like there?_

"Ensign Chekov? Are you ready?" Commander Leia asked.

"Da, I mean, yes, Commander." Pavel answered. Grabbing his PADD, he made his way to the front.

As he gave his presentation, he saw some students watching with thin-veiled disinterest. Some openly doodled in their PADDs or slept, but some listened politely, taking notes here and there. He glanced to back. To his surprise, he found Millie gazing at the example of star mapping he was using to illustrate a point in utter fascination and taking notes, almost ferverishly.

He finished his presentation, and slipped to back to grab his backpack.

"Thank you, Ensign. Just as flawless as when you first gave it."

He blushed slightly at the compliment. "Zank you, Commander." He looked down at Millie and offered his hand. "Eet was nice to meet you, Meel-lee."

She flushed a rosy pink and smiled shyly as she took his hand. Blondie from before class glanced back at them out of the corner of her eye and rolled them with a shake of her head.

"Nice to meet you too, Ensign Chekov." Millie smiled and shook his hand. "Your lecture was the bee's knees!," she added, her eyes wide in enthusiasm.

"Zanks," he grinned, hoping that was a compliment. "See you around." As he slipped out of the classroom and headed back to his room, he let out a sigh. _Who knew how pretty a girl's brown eyes could be when zey were all sparkling and glowing wiz fascination and awe for an old presentation on methods of star mapping?_ he thought. _Who knew zere were girls who are as fascinated with star charts as I am?_

* * *

 ** _Hmm...sounds like a potential time traveler, huh? ;)_**

 ** _If anyone was wondering, I based Commander Leia on Ewoks of Endor from Star Wars, figuring that in a few decades they might be naming their descendents after their Battle of Endor comrades._**


	2. Hikaru Sulu

**First Meetings: Sulu**

He had gotten off alpha shift ten minutes ago, and Sulu decided to check on some of the newer plant specimens down in the botany lab. Since the only botanist on board was currently lying in Sickbay violently ill with Andorian shingles, he figured the botany lab would be empty and blissfully silent. Because of this, he was quite surprised when he entered the lab and heard someone talking.

"Come on, silly, I have to prune you. Don't you want to look nice? You're beginning to look rather wild." There was a moment of silence, then Sulu could hear leaves rustling.

"Why do you have to be so contrary?"

Curious now, Sulu walked back through the foliage to find a young woman standing by a cactus-like plant with a large pinkish-red flower on the top. As he watched, the flower closed up and retracted back into the base of the plant, leaving the woman standing there with hands on her hips.

She had bronze skin, large brown, almond-shaped eyes, and chocolate brown hair that fell all the way down to the small of her back. She looked like she probably came from somewhere in the Pacific, and wore a blue science uniform.

"Hello?" he called out across the room.

Startled, she jumped and stared at him for a moment before letting out a huff in relief. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it isn't nice to sneak up on people, Mister...?"

"Lieutenant Sulu, but can call me Hikaru, Miss...?"

She smiled. "Doctor Kameāloha but you can call me Leilani."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, I'm the new botanist."

Hikaru frowned. "I wasn't even aware we were getting a new botanist."

"I didn't know I was going to be your new botanist, either," she chuckled.

"Oh?"

"You guys picked me up at Starbase 28. It wasn't until your captain asked Commander Gilligan for a recommendation that I was offered the transfer."

Hikaru gasped. "But we stopped at Starbase 28 almost three weeks ago!"

"Yes, that sounds about right, Lieutenant," Leilani giggled at his shock.

"You've been here that long? Usually, the captain announces additions to the crew."

"Oh, well," she shrugged. "No big deal. Captain Kirk is a rather busy man, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not much for that kind of attention anyway." She reached out to gently stroke the stubborn flower in front of her hoping to get it to come out. It did not budge.

"Is Benjamin being contrary?" he asked with a chuckle at the perplexed look on her face.

"Oh, it's that it's name? Well, at least I now know you're a boy," she told the plant.

"Wait, you...don't find it weird that we name the plants?"

"Why should I?" she shrugged. "Back home, we have a pair of hibiscus bushes named Lucy and Ricky Ricardo, and my cutting from Lucy is named Lilo." She pointed to a small potted plant on the corner of one of the desks. "Oh, and Dad's palm trees are Larry, Curly, and Moe."

Sulu laughed. "He named the palms after the Three Stoogies?"

"Yep!" she answered cheerfully, picking up a pair of small garden shears. "Now, come on, Benjamin; I just want to get all that dying growth off. It doesn't look healthy."

The plant stubbornly did not move.

"Now, Benjamin, is this anyway to treat a nice lady like Dr. Kameāloha?" Sulu scolded the rebellious cactus.

"I didn't know Centauran cactus were so stubborn."

"Usually, they aren't," he told her. "She's just trying to do you a favor, you know," Sulu coaxed Benjamin. "If I were you, I certainly wouldn't say no to such a pretty lady pruning me."

Benjamin's flower "head" slowly eased partway out of his base. The tightly closed blossom turned as if to look at Sulu. It "looked" him up and down, then shook it's head. It clearly did not believe him.

"I'm being completely honest with you. She clearly knows what she is doing," he asnwered. "All your fellows have been pruned recently; I can tell. With Dr. Andro in Sickbay for the last week and a half, that means Dr. Kameāloha must have done some of it. Don't you want to look nice like they do?"

Benjamin paused, then nodded.

"Well, then, let her do it, silly!" Sulu laughed. "I will stay right here to make sure she does it right, if that will make you feel better." Benjamin nodded again and eased the rest of the way out of his base. Leilani made quick work of snipping away the little shoots coming off the flower's main stem.

"See, there; I'm done," she told the flower. "Was that so bad?" As if ashamed, the flower ducked its head and shook it.

"Yeah, you oughta be ashamed of yourself, being all stubborn to her," Sulu rebuke him. "Now, she's done something nice for you; what do you say?" The plant "looked" up at her expectantly. "Give him your hand; he says thank you by nuzzling it." Sulu told Leilani, who complied, offering her hand palm up. The flower nudged her hand until she turned it over. It then pressed the tip of its petals to the back of her hand.

"Oh, now you're gonna be a flirt, huh?" she giggled. "I know a kiss when I see one."

"Don't let Janice see you, Benjamin," Sulu said with a teasing grin. "She might get jealous."

Leilani quirked an eyebrow at Sulu.

"Benjamin has always seemed to have a thing for Yeoman Rand," he explained.

"Oh, I see," Leilani said, turning back to the plant. "I've met her; she very nice." She leaned down to the flower "Good choice," she whispered to it with a smile.

Sulu could not help but chuckle at her antics. He could tell Leilani Kameāloha was going to fit into the Enterprise botany team perfectly.

"Thank you for your help, Lieutenant," Leilani said as she put her shears away. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no," he answered. "I just came for a visit."

"Well, you must visit often to know Benjamin so well. You clearly are not one of the other scientists."

"What makes you say that?"

She sent him a wry grin. "Well, unless both Dr. Andro and I were issued the wrong color of uniforms, scientists don't wear gold. Or go by rank."

Sulu glanced down at himself self-consciously. "Oh, yeah. Right."

"So, what brings you down here for all these visits?" she asked as she pulled herself up to sit on top of her desk.

"Botany is a hobby of mine."

"Really? Well, feel free to continue your visits then," she sent him a wide, genuine smile that suddenly made his heart perform a little flip-flop in his chest. "I love sharing my love of plants with people, and I know Dr. Andro does."

He smiled back. "Need any help around her today?"

"Well, the tropicals in green house three need watering, and with some of those-"

"It's best done by hand," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, slipping off the desk.

"Then, let's get started, shall we?" he said, suddenly glad that he was getting the chance to work with this new botanist.

* * *

 _ **The plant described here is in the first season of the Original Series. I cannot remember the title of the episode, but I think it was the one with the salt creature who kept turning into Bones old flame.**_


	3. Montgomery Scotty Scott

**First Meetings: Scotty**

Scotty was excited. His beautiful, silver lady, the Enterprise, had been repaired and back to functioning at full capacity. They were only six days into their five-year mission, and they had been six blissfully quiet days.

"What is the next item that needs completing, Commander Scott?" a soft, female voice sounded behind him. He turn and laid eyes on one of his newest engineers.

A petite, willowy looking woman, she was from the mysterious forest moon of Imladris, the first of her people to join Starfleet. Little was known about her people except they lived incredibly long lifespans, hardly aged a day after reaching adulthood, and were highly intelligent, but clung to many of their ancient traditions.

Scotty's new ensign was a pale-complected humanoid with long, wavy, black hair. She actually looked almost exactly like humans except for her delicately pointed ears, which looked very much like Spock's, although her ears were currently hidden by the way her hair was braided all the way down just past the small of her back. The only other difference between her and humans was the fact that she was, well, beautiful- _too beautiful_ -to be human. Scotty never met a more graceful, ethereal creature in all his life; that was his, um, professional opinion, anyway.

"Let's see, Ensign...?"

"Nessahil," she supplied. Heavens, she even sounded too lovely to be human.

"R-Right, Nessahil..." Scotty fumbled for his PADD for a moment to find the maintenance list for that day. "Um, ye think ye can change out the power couplings on th' thermal generators up on level three?"

"Yes, sir, of course," she replied with a soft smile that made her stunning silver-gray eyes sparkle softly in the florescent lighting. "Where might I find new couplings?"

"In th' supply closet 'round th' corner," he said. She moved to leave, but he stopped her. "Oh, lass? It's just Scotty; we donnae stand on formalities down here," he smiled, doing his best to not blush when her eyes met his.

"Very well...Scotty." She gave him a deep nod before sweeping passed him to the supply closet, her long, black braid swaying behind her. As she left, he sighed, unable to stop the grin on his face as he thought of how lovely his name sounded coming from her lips-in his _professional_ opinion, of course. He was definitely not interested in a ensign who was absolutely angelic (even with grease on her hands, face, and uniform) and came on board less than a week ago. Definitely not interested...right?

* * *

 _ **Nessahil, her world and her people are based on the Elves of Middle Earth.**_

 **Nessahil _is an Elvish name meaning "young flower."_**


	4. James T Kirk

**First Meetings: Kirk**

It was Jim's first day free of the hospital after the whole Khan incident, and all he wanted was to get drunk and find passably pretty girl to take home with him that night. In order to keep the media, fans, or haters from mobbing him, Jim wore a hoodie jacket he borrowed from Sulu, and one of Bones' old baseball caps he nabbed from his best friend's apartment that afternoon. As he sidled up to the bar, ordered his drink, and gazed around the room to size up his options, he could not help but wonder how this night would end.

For Ariella "Ari" Mayfield, the night at the bar was just to satisfy the demands of her Felinian roommate. Kityona was humanoid female with several feline features like cat-like ears poking up through her silky smooth, waist length, black hair; slit-pupiled, bright green, slanted eyes; and a long, dexterous black tail. She had a perfect hourglass figure, flawless skin, and legs that went on for days. She was, in short, everything the guys wanted.

Ari, on the other hand, was a normal human. At 5 foot 3 inches, she was short, and while she, like Kityona, was thin, she lacked her roommate's sensual curves. Her hair, which could not decided if want to be curly or straight, also could not decide whether it wanted to be pale gold, ginger, or light brown. The resulting color was the nondescript, pale reddish-tan color of a field mouse. Her eyes also could not make up their minds on what color to be, causing them to be a muddy hazel that was somewhere between green and brown. A liberal sprinkling of freckles from hours outside working on dig sites both on and off world dusted across her nose, cheekbones, and shoulders.

Jim Kirk had just finished his first beer when Kityona and Ari drifted into the bar. He watched as the sexy Felinian wearing a deep red, sparkling mini dress, black strappy stilletto heels, and immaculate make-up and hair nearly dragged her human friend to the bar. The human did not really look like she had planned on a night on the town; she was wearing well-worn jeans, scuffed, brown, knee-length boots, and a thick, caramel colored sweater that look at least two sizes too big. They sat at the bar a seat away from Kirk.

"What can I get you, ladies?" The bartender asked.

"A Carrrrrdassian Sunrrrrrise for me," the Felinian purred, making her r's roll.

"A Sunrise for the knock-out; what about you, doll,?" the bartender looked at Ari.

"Just a club soda, please," she answered.

"Designated driver, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," she answered. "Though whether or not I'll have a passenger is yet to be seen." She sent a pointed look to Kityona. The bartender chuckled and moved get their drinks.

"What?" Kityona asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, don't give me that, Kitty; you know exactly what." She rolled her eyes.

"But Arrrrrrrri!" Kityona pouted.

"Don't 'But Ari' me," she lighting elbowed her friend. "You know I won't stop you from doing whatever you want; I'm only here in case you get bored or turned down, I know that."

Their drinks arrived, and they sipped them. Minutes later, Kityona finish off her Cardassian Sunrise. "Arrrri, what do you-"

"Oh, go do your prowling, Kitty," Ari smiled good-naturedly. "I know you would rather do that instead of making small talk with me."

"You surrrre, Arrri?" Kityona touched her friend's arm.

"Go on, tigress" Ari lightly shoved Kityona. "Put all that work on dolling up to good use." Kityona rose, and winked at Ari over her shoulder, and disappeared into the crowd.

Jim chuckled as he silently observed them. They were like himself and Bones, except Ari, the Bones counterpart, did not openly complain so much as Bones did.

As Jim mused, Ari took a small, personal PADD from her purse, opened the latest publication of her favorite archaeology journal, and began perusing its contents as she continued to sip her soda.

He watched her try to read, sigh, then pull a pair of archaic glasses out of her purse and perch the half-moon spectacles on her nose. In the stark light of the PADD, Jim could see the freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was no beauty, but she was...cute. Quite cute, actually, with those nearly ancient-styled glasses.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, nudging her boot with his toe.

She looked up at him, startled, then returned to her PADD. "An article on the ancient civilization on Alpha Centauri V. A recent dig uncovered the remains of an ancient temple there," she answered dryly, not looking at him.

"Didn't the people on that planet participate in ancestor worship in centuries gone by?" he asked.

"Yes, they did." She looked up slightly impressed a random guy at a bar actually knew that. "However, this newly discovered temple pre-dates ancestor worship by a thousand years."

"Wow, that really must be a find, then," Jim nodded. "The articles we read at the Academy said they had pretty much always worshipped their ancestors."

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time the Starfleet Academy was wrong about something in the history realm." she chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jim asked, now annoyed. "and what makes you think I was talking about Starfleet?"

"First of all, in the grand scheme of things, what other academy is there?" she answered frankly.

"Touché," Jim nodded.

"Secondly, Starfleet is all about science and space exploration; history isn't exactly its strong suite."

"And I take it you know a thing or two about history?" Jim replied.

"Well, I certainly hope so," she said wryly. "Otherwise, that article of mine the Journal of Xeno-Archaeology and Anthropology published is complete hog-wash."

Jim shook his head in wonder. "You're a published historian?"

"An archaeologist, yes," she answered. "I have a doctorate in both xeno-archaeology and xeno-anthropology." She held out her hand. "Doctor Ariella Mayfield."

" Jim." He took her hand, then paused. "Wait, Ariella Mayfield, as in the one who found the Epgytian-style pyramids and temples on Lamba Zeta IV and connected the names mentioned in the ruins as ancient gods and goddesses? That Ariella Mayfield?

"Yes, I see you read my article," she answered. "What do you study at the Academy?"

"I studied in the Command and Tatical tracts."

"So, you've already graduated. Can't see a officer reading history magazines for fun."

"Gotta keep up with the extra-terrestral developments somehow," he grinned. "Believe it or not, what you guys do on other planets can dictate my next mission."

"Oh?" Ari raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Jim nodded. "In fact, the _Explorer_ was sent out to Lamba Zeta IV not long after your article was published."

"I see," she replied. "Maybe they're starting to smarten up."

"Excuse me?" Jim sputtered.

"A people who doesn't know its history, Jim, is doomed to repeat it," Ari said. "We're just trying keep history from repeating itself when we insist you kiddos pay attention in history class."

Just then, Kityona returned. "Who's your friend, Arrrrrrri," she trilled with mischievous gleam in her large cat-like eyes. She slinked into the seat between Jim and Ari, sending him a seductive grin.

Jim flashed the gorgeous Felinian his trademark "Hello, Beautiful" grin. "Name's Jim," he answered.

"He's a Starfleet officer who reads history journals in his spare time," Ari added conversationally.

"Oh? So he's smarrrrt as well as handsome and brrrrrave," Kityona purred, leaning closer to Jim.

"I actually do a lot of different things in my spare time, Miss Kitty," Jim grinned back.

"Actually, I prefer to be called Yona," Kityona said, "Something my Arrrrrri always forrrgets."

"Oh, you know you love me anyway, Kitty," Ari piped up abscently as she returned to her PADD. She knew when Kityona had her sights set on someone.

"Yona, then," Jim conceded. "What are you drinking, Yona?"

Kityona put her elbows on the bar and lean even closer. "You'rrrre smarrrt; why don't you take a guess?" she countered slyly.

After that, Jim and Kityona each had a shot of whiskey before leaving for Jim's apartment. However, as they left, he stole one last glance at Ari. She was just as she was before he spoke to her. With her PADD in one hand, and the other hand subconsciously playing with her chin length, dirty reddish-blonde hair, she intently read with her half-moon glasses perched on her nose, occasionally sipping her soda. She sat turned slightly with one elbow on the bar. She was not classy or sensual, she was practical, comfortable, genuine.

The next morning, when he woke to an empty space where Kityona had been the night before, it was not the sexy Felinian or his interactions with her Jim comtemplated. It was the little mousey haired human with passion for her field shining from her hazel eyes, honest words falling from her tongue, and on her freckled nose, the oldest set of glasses he had ever seen.

* * *

 _ **Kityona is one of those feline girls seen in Into Darkness. I don't know what that species is called so I made a name up.**_

 _ **Review? Please?**_

 _ **Please check put my poll and cast your vote. There's a tie right now, so let your votes be known!**_


	5. Pavel Chekov 2

_**Several people really seemed to like this pairing, so I wrote another scene for them. It gives a tinsy-tiny bit more insight into who Millie Owens is.**_

 **We Meet Again: Chekov**

Three weeks passed before Pavel saw Millie Owens again. As he was heading to the east campus dining hall, he spotted her a few yards ahead of him. He quickly caught up with her.

"Miss Owens!"

She turned toward him, and smiled shyly. "Hello, Ensign Chekov."

"You are going in to lunch, da?"

"Yes," she answered.

"V-v-vould you...um..." Suddenly, he tongue decided it was not up for speaking English just then.

"Yes?" Her warm brown eyes looked up at him expectantly.

"Vouldyouliketoeatvizme?" He asked quickly, his words slurring together.

"Um...pardon?" Her expression grew confused.

Taking a deep breath, he repeat himself, slowly."Vould you like to eat viz me?"

Her confusion turned into a bashful grin as she ducked her head slightly. "I'd like that, Ensign."

Relief washed over him as Pavel smiled broadly. "Vonderful! May I?" He offered his arm to her like his mother had taught him to. Millie linked her arm through his and let him lead her to the replicators, where he insisted she go ahead of him in line.

Once they got their trays, they found a table and sat down. Throughout the course of their meal, they talked about their home towns and family. Millie was fairly quiet and shy at the beginning, but she grew more open and comfortable with Pavel as the meal went on, much to his delight.

Their happy conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of angry shouts. A few tables away, a Felinian and an Andorian were arguing, and it had escalated into a yelling match.

Since there seemed to be no officers nearby, and Pavel did technically outrank any cadet, he jumped up to break up the fight. Just when he thought they were going to let things be, the Felinian took a swing at the Andorian, who immediately tried retaliate. With his steak knife. They had been going over knife throwing in his weapons training class recently, and he had done well with it, so he thought he could hit his opponent. Unfortunately, he did not consider Felinians lightening fast reflexes. She darted out of the way, only for the thrown knife to embed itself in Pavel's thigh.

The Russian fell with a cry. Everything froze in an instant. Everyone could tell by Pavel's gold shirt that he was not just another cadet. Nobody moved, except Millie.

Millie was at his side in an moment, dragging a small messenger bag made of thick, olive drab-colored canvas with her. She knelt beside him, immediately inspecting the wound.

"Is the clinic close by?" she asked. Her question was met with silence. "Is the clinic close by?" she asked, louder and more insistent this time.

"Da," Pavel grounded out when she still did not recieve an answer.

"Then, someone go and ask for a strecher," Millie said, sounding more confident and commanding than Pavel had ever heard her

Still no response. With a sigh, she pointed to the Felinian. "You. Stretcher. Go!" she commanded. Blinking and shaking her head, the Felinian dashed out the dining hall doors.

Yanking off her cadet uniform jacket, she tossed it to the only person who stepped up to help, a first semester Orion med cadet. "Fold that up and put it under his head." She looked down at Pavel. "Just lay back, Pavel, alright. You are going to be fine," she soothed, momentarily running a hand through his hair without thinking as she dug around in her bag for gauze. She took out several large squares and covered the wound the best she could, applying pressure. The Orion reached for the knife handle, but Millie stopped her.

"Don't touch it," the little human practically ordered. "It will make the bleeding worse if it removed."

The Orion pulled her hand back. "Oh. Right."

"Ees eet bad, Meel-lee?" Pavel asked as he gazed down at the rapidly reddening gauze beneath her hands.

"You're gonna be fine, Ensign," she instantly replied. "Keep your eyes on me; don't look at your leg, okay?" Her eyes took in his pale face and met his eyes.

He could see a difference in her. Suddenly, her shyness melted away to reveal a professional, authoritative first responder. "Just Pavel," he finally answered. "Do you plan for occasions like zees where you need to take off your jackeet?" He nodded to the old-fashioned, light blue, short-sleeved blouse she had on instead of the white undershirt or tank top most wore.

"At least I'm not embarrassing myself by being in front of men in only an undershirt," she answered with a shrug and a faint blush.

"Ze blue, eet suits you."

Her blushed deepened, and she asked the Orion to get more gauze out of her bag to cover her bashfulness.

Then, the Felinian show up with two clinic nurses and doctor.

"Seriously, Chekov?" The doctor asked, hands on hips. "Can you not go a week without something happening?"

Pavel shrugged. "Vot can I say, MeeCoy? I am hawing a magnetic personality," he said through the pain. "Ze metal blade vas just drawn to me."

The nurses took over keeping pressure on the wound from Millie and moved Pavel onto the streacher as Doctor McCoy jabbed the Russian with a painkiller hypospray.

"Who's your friend, kid?" McCoy asked as Pavel winced and glared at him for his forceful injection.

"Zis ees Meel-lee Ovenz. She's studying...Vot are you studying, Meel-lee?"

"Well, I haven't officially decided yet; I'm taking as many classes as I can. I'm leaning toward medical, though, since the training I have is considered quite antiquated now."

"Antiquated? Well, you did fine with Chekov," McCoy nodded to her. "Come on, let's get this kid back to the clinic. If he bleeds out, Captain Kirk will kill me for letting his chief navigator die."

As the nurses pushed the hover-streacher to the exit, McCoy noticed her bag, gauze and few packages of other supplies spilled out on the floor in her haste. "What's this?" He peeked in the bag. It was full of mid-twentieth century medical supplies. He sent her a incredulous look.

"I told you my medical knowledge is antiquated," she said, pulling her med bag out of his hands and holding to her chest. It was one of the only things shebhad from home. She had taken to carrying it with her after her first week since she was always coming across someone who need help.

"Who are you?" he asked, sounding almost demanding now.

"Millie Owens."

"And just where are you from?"

"Montana."

"Cut the crap," he barked. "I know Montana has a heck of a lot more modern medical instruments than what you have there."

"If you doubt me, why don't you go look up my file, sir? I'm sure it's all there." she answered evenly. "Admiral Pike certainly asked enough questions and had me fill out enough forms."

"I will, Cadet Owens," he said. "I'll see you in class, if you chose medical, that is."

She smiled softly. "Yes, sir. I look forward to it."

That night, McCoy tried looking up Millie's file. It read: Mildred Anne Owens. Born: then there was a red security clearance flag. He tried to open it, but even his clearance would not work. Only those with the highest Starfleet clearance could open it. Why was Pike hiding this girl's birth date? What about her birth could possibly be so secret that only the highest ranking admirals could see that information?


	6. Pavel Chekov 3

**Asking Her Out: Pavel Chekov**

A week after the dining hall incident, Pavel was crossing campus, looking for a place to start on his homework. He spotted Millie studying at a picnic table, sitting there by herself, her eyes never leaving her PADD. She looked...small...lonely. He decided to ask her to join him for studying. Taking a deep breath, he approached her table.

"Meel-lee?"

She blinked and looked up at him. "Oh, hello, Ensign Chekov," she answered with a small, shy smile.

"Hi. I vas, um...vas v-vondering..." He had faced the destruction of Vulcan, beamed up the free-falling Kirk and Sulu, and helped navigate the Enterprise out of the pull of a black hole; why was asking a girl a simple question so hard?

"...Yes?" She gazed up at him with expectant brown eyes.

"Vell, um..."

Her smile widened a bit. "Would you care to sit down while you figure out how to ask your question?" she asked, pointing to the seat across from her.

Blushing profusely, Pavel sank onto the bench seat.

"Take a deep breath," she instructed. He complied. "Now, ask your question. I won't bite. Unless, it is something...um, inappropriate..." she shuddered. "I don't think I could deal with a another encounter like that."

"Vot happened zis morning?" he asked, alarmed.

"A star-ship captain came and spoke on the USS Kelvin last hour. He was very informative; seemed rather nice," she said, and Pavel had a feeling he knew exactly which star-ship captain she was talking about. "I approached him after class to ask a few questions; turns out he is nice-too nice. He followed me almost all the way here from the history and political science building. I did not understand much of what he said. It was almost like he was talking in code that he expected me to understand," she continued. "A lady, a Lieutenant Uhura, I think, joined us, and she, uh, explained what he was saying." Millie's face flushed the same color as her uniform as she remembered.

"Ah, yes, Keptin Kirk is...um...known to flirt viz zee ladies," Pavel mumbled. He loved his captain and was proud to serve with him, but Kirk's womanizing habits were not the best aspect of the captain.

"Doll-dizzy, huh?" Millie said.

Pavel's brow furrowed in confusion. "Vot?"

Millie blushed again. "Um, I mean, he's girl crazy?" she quickly replied, trying to cover her mistake.

"Ees zat vot zis saying means?" he asked, then smiled. "You speak strange, Meel-lee, but I like eet."

"I could say the say the same about you, Ensign, but I don't mind."

"You don't mind my accent?" he asked, surprised. "Many peeple say eet ees hard to understand."

"It's not that bad, honestly. I've heard worse," she shrugged. "So, what was it you were going to ask me?"

"Um, vell..."

"Vell, vot?" she asked in a passable imitation of his accent.

He grinned at her antics. "Vell, you have already beaten me to zee question."

"Pardon me?"

He chuckled. "I vas going to ask you to study vith me," he mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," she giggled. "Why were you so nervous over that?"

"Um..."

"Nevermind," Millie dismissed. "You are always overthinking it and making it hard on yourselves."

"Vell, you girls eentimidate us! Eef we don't ask right or say zee wrong zing, you are trying to keel us," he said. "Besides," he added softly. "You might say nyet."

"But if you at least ask, you have at 50/50 chance we will say yes," she answered. "If you do not ask, you have a 0% chance we will. We cannot say yes unless you ask."

Pavel mulled over it for a moment. "I have new-er zought about eet like zat before."

"Well, you should remember that next you want to ask a girl something," Millie smiled as she picked up her PADD again.

"I vill," he answered, as he took out his PADDs. Several minutes of comfortable silence reigned.

"Meel-lee?"

"Yes, Ensign?"

"Please, vould you call me Pavel? Ven vee are not around officers, I mean."

"Um...alright."

"Meel-lee?"

"Yes, Pavel?"

"V-Vill you go to zee Starfleet Christmas ball vith m-me?"

She looked up and stared at him. "You want take me as your date?"

"Um...vell... _da_." He answered sheepishly.

"Are cadets even allowed to attend?" she asked, her eyes shyly lowering to her lap.

"Eef zey are escorted by a full member of Starfleet."

"Oh." Millie blushed a delicate rosy color. " _Da._ "

"Vot?" Pavel was sure he heard wrong.

" _Da,_ " she shyly repeated, her smile widening. "I would be honored to go with you, Pavel."

Pavel's lips curved up into a wide smile. He felt like he was floating up in the clouds. The prettiest, sweetest girl in the Academy had just said yes to go with him the the Christmas ball! He would he be the envy of all the young officers.

Millie looked up into his widely smiling face, and felt her face heat up. Oh, if only the girls back home could see her now! She was going to a formal ball with a handsome young man in uniform. Pavel was one of the kindest, smartest, most honorable young men she had met. How her mother would have gushed and fussed over her for her first date!

* * *

 _ **Sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. My grandfayher paaed away the day after Thanksgiving, so we've been dealing with funeral arrangements.**_


	7. Scotty 2

**We Meet Again: Scotty**

"No, no, no! What do ye think yer doin', Ensign?" Scotty gasped, running to the station where a pair of new engineers, Kendra O'Malley and Margo Faraday, were working.

Seeing their commanding officer standing in front of them, blonde and curvy Margo tried to turn the charm on. It was their chance to get in Commander Scott's good graces, and it had always worked for her before. Standing, she sent Scotty a bright smile. "Replacing the corroded coupling in these-"

He glanced at their work. "E'ry last one o' these are installed incorrectly," he overrode bombshell blonde standing in front of him.

Seeing Margo get nowhere, Kendra stepped foreward. "That's can't be, Commander Scott; I'm sure we did exactly how Starfleet taught us." She blinked up at him with her large, doe brown eyes.

At this point, Scotty mentally face-palmed. Both women were smart; they had to be to make it through the Academy. However, they were also very attractive, and they knew it. Miss Faraday was a blonde-blue-eyed pin-up girl, Miss O'Malley was practically the epitome of redhead-freckled-Irish beauty, and apparently, they were used to charming their way out of trouble.

Unfortunately for them, he was not so easily swayed. "Nay, Ensign O'Malley, e'ry last one is wrong," he pointed to the lit sections of the open panel. "Ye have also failed to completely reroute the power comin' in tae this section. Some o' these conduits are still active, and there's more than eno' pow'r in these wire ta kill a bull elephant" he turned back to the pair. "Do ye know what that means?"

Silence answered him.

"Tha' means tha' ye could have easily fried yerselves ta a ruddy crisp!" he half-shouted at them.

"Well, then, we'll just have to-"

"No, ye won't," he spoke over Faraday again. "Ye are relieved for th' day. Go."

"But, sir-"

"I said go." he retorted. The two women dropped their tools and left, but not without throwing him dirty looks over their shoulders. He huffed out a sigh and pulled up the list of workers for the next shift. He was looking for someone with a consistently good quality of work record... He pulled out his communicator. "Ensign Nessahil, please report ta Engineering immediately."

Less than fifteen minutes later, Nessahil was standing before him, snapping off a salute. "Ensign Nessahil reporting as ordered, Commander."

"Tsk, Tsk, what did I tell ye, Engineerin', Ensign?" He asked her good-naturedly as he returned her salute.

She paused for a moment. "That ceremony is not stood upon here."

He could not help but grin a little at her archaic speech patterns. "Aye, now follow me, we have our work cut out for us."

It took them well over two hours to undo all of Faraday and O'Malley's mistakes and replace the corroded part correctly. Nessahil listened as Scotty regaled stories of Engineering mishaps from his Academy days as they worked.

They worked in perfect sync; it was not until they were finished that he realized that he had hardly had to ask for any part or tool because she had them ready and waiting for him the minute he needed something, and he had never had to wait for her to catch up to him as she had been ready to do her part of the work whenever two steps had to be done simultaneously.

"Well, considering we had ta pull everythin' out first, I'd say we did tha' job in record time," He commented as they gathered their tools and stood. "Seems like we make a good team, Ensign."

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, I suppose that could be said of us." She bowed her head as she bent down to retrieve one last tool, and, for the first time that day, Scotty got a good look at her hair.

He cocked his head. "Did ye do somethin' different wi' yer hair tae-day, Ensign?"

One of her hands immediately jumped up to the midnight tresses. "It is a traditional Imladris style. I have found that Captain Kirk is not as severe with hair styling as Starfleet Academy is."

Scotty stepped behind her to see it properly. It was pulled half-up, revealing her delicate pointed ears, in several intricate braids that interlaced to form a larger braid. The rest of her hair fell freely down her back. "It's lovely," he said quietly. "It suits ye, lass."


	8. Khan

**First Meeting: Khan**

 ** _I received a request for a Khan scene, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Khan had been left alone in his cell aboard the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ for some time. First Kirk and Dr. McCoy came in to question him and take a blood sample. Guards were posted at the door across from his cell at all times. Nurses had been in to see twice; one, a female, for another blood sample, and the second, a male, to bring him a tray of food. But it had been hours since his visitor.

Not that he needed company. He was vastly more intelligent than anyone on the ship. He was genetically superior in almost every way, after all. He could entertain himself, thank you very much. He was, however, beginning get hungry again...

As if obeying his thoughts, the door across from his cell swished open to reveal another blue uniformed nurse. This one was female, but, unlike her curvy blonde predecessor, she was slim, on the petite side, and had dark almost chocolate brown hair, styled and pinned up into a neat, pleasing rope bun high on the back of her head. In her hands, she carried a food tray. With the exception of the care she clearly took in styling her hair, she appeared quite unremarkable. Until she approached his cell.

She did not show even a hint of shyness or timidity as she carefully traversed the white floor. Her gaze, which was focused on the tray contents the whole trip across the room to ensure nothing fell off, finally rose to meet his cool grey eyes when she reached the transparent front of the cell.

It took every ounce of self-control Khan possessed to not react when he met her firm gaze. Her firm _violet_ gaze. Her eyes did not hold a single iota of fear; neither did she flinch when he approached the glass. She widened the little opening in the corner of his cell front so that the tray would fit through. When he reached through and let his fingers brush hers as he took the tray from her, all she did was raise an eyebrow at him and closed the opening.

"Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Khan," she said softly before turning on her heel to leave.

Khan could not remember the last time a normal human being stood before him with such calm and confidence.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage," He called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks with her back to him. "You know my name, but I don't know yours." It was terribly cliche, but it worked to get her attention. She turned her head in his direction but did not face him. He could see the profile of her face clearly against the white of the ship's walls.

"Zara."

It was so quiet that, were it not for his superior hearing, he most likely would have missed it. The smallest of smiles quirked his lips ever so slightly upward.

She continued on her way as if nothing happened, the door swishing closed behind her.

Khan slowly sank onto the bench of his cell thoughtfully. _Zara...magnificent._

* * *

 ** _There seems to be a debate on whether or not people can naturally have violet eyes. I know that Elizabeth Taylor was famously reported to have violet eyes long before colored contacts and photoshop, so I'm working on the assumption that it is exceedingly rare but possible._**


End file.
